This invention relates to a traveling card table and more particularly to a flexible sheet member which may be rolled or folded for storage but which may be secured to either a magazine or an airplane tray table to provide the necessary stability thereto.
Many card players find it difficult to play cards in such locations as on the beach, in airplanes, etc. In such locations, the cards are either blown from their supporting surface or tend to slip therefrom during takeoff or landing when the game is being played on an airplane.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved traveling card table.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which may be secured to either an airplane tray table or a magazine so as to provide the necessary flat supporting surface for the card game.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a traveling card table which has a non-slip surface provided on the upper surface thereof which prevents cards from inadvertently slipping therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a traveling card table which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.